Wicked Modern
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Enara, Hinata's alter-ego, is working on a case for the international teen division of CSI. there has been a couple of serial murders, and one of them is the partner of one of the agents, Agent Destiny Tourza... what will happen in this epic? IDK read ;
1. Chapter 1

Moon- chan: Hey it's me again, Monzepelmoon this time with a Naruto fan fiction. This one that takes place in the here and now so that you all know what is going on.

Naruto: WHAT, but I'm a ninja! What am I doing in your time period?

Moon- chan: (face palm) you are going to be helping solve a series of murders.

Hinata: M-m-murders?

Moon-chan: Yes, but no worries Hina-chan… Your alter-ego Enara takes the stage for most of this.

Hinata: Thank you kami.

Enara: What's going on why am I awake right now? (Face palms) Naruto did you make my timid side faint again (glaring at Naruto)?

Naruto: (hiding behind Moon- chan) no Moon- chan did… she said Murder.

Enara: Moon- chan why did you have to say the M- word?

Moon- chan: Hey Naruto- kun asked! Anyways could someone say the disclaimer?

Iruka- sensei: Monzepelmoon does not own CSI or Naruto… and Enara is a creation of her own imagination, and an alter ego of Hinata Huyuga.

Enara: Iruka… I'm right here you know… (Starts chasing Iruka around the room with a demon wind shudiken).

Moon-chan: (sweat drops) While they are fighting please enjoy the first chapter…

Wicked Modern: a Naruto Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Enara Sakria sat at her desk staring out the window as the bell to start class rung. As the last chime echoed through the halls the rest of the class piled in just before Kakshi- sensei's form appeared in the doorway. Trailing behind him was a petite young woman with blood red hair and midnight black eyes, the girl entered with an uncompromised glare on face. When she stood in front of the class, her eyes gleaming with unbridled anger, she said with a sneer, "My name is Kagumi Sahara, and I don't want to put up with anyone's crap so don't mess with me!"

The whole class was staring at this new girl, who showed no qualms about glaring at everyone in the room that is everyone except Enara. Enara hadn't noticed that class had started or that there was a new girl in the class. She was too busy day dreaming about Naruto.

When the new girl plopped down in the empty seat next to Enara she noticed that the young woman next to her was vacant eyed, almost as though she were blind. Leaning toward the vacant eyed girl, Kagumi waved her hand in front of the girl's eyes, but she got no response, not even a blink. Blowing her bangs out of her face in frustration she decided to try something else. She again leaned forward toward the girl this time shouting into the girl's ear obnoxiously and knocking on her head, "Knock, Knock, anybody home?" This too had little effect. Dejectedly Kagumi slumped in her chair looking down at her desk.

Suddenly, Enara came out from her daze, the lavender tinted gray eyes that had moments before been vacant and blind were now looking as though someone was alive within the body of the indigo haired girl. Enara shook her head violently, sending her long tresses failing about her. When her hair fell about her shoulders she turned in her seat to look at the blond who sat behind her. "Tamari, what happened? I kind of zoned out for the last ten minutes or so," Enara said sheepishly as she scratched her head. She knew that she had forgotten something or rather she had missed something important. Tamari leaned forward, and proceeded to whisper into Enara's ear all the particulars of the past ten minutes. "Oh! Thank you senpai," she whispered as again she turned to face the new girl, Kagumi, who sat in the once vacant seat to Enara's left. "Hello," she said softly in a dainty voice as she held delicately held out her hand to be shaken. "My name is Hinata Huyuga, and yours is?"

"It's Kagumi Sahara," the angry looking girl said, her obsidian eyes glaring at everyone in the room until, she suddenly raised her hand high in the air, "Kakshi- sense, when is lunch? I'm hungry."

Kakshi shook his head. Then he stood up and turned to the class and spoke, his one visible eye staring at Kagumi, "Lunch, isn't for another four hours. School just started for the day so you'll have to wait to eat like everyone else," (_Moon- chan: Uh-oh! He shouldn't have said that… snicker_)

Abruptly Kagumi stood and stalked up to the front of the room and grabbed Kakshi by the tie. She pulled him toward her with her teeth clenched she said, "But I'm hungry now! And when I' hungry I get fed. Understood bucko?"

Feebly, Kakshi squeaked, "Huyuga-san… HELP!"

Rolling her grey eyes, Enara stood and walked up to the front of the room with her seemingly bottomless purse on her shoulder. As she neared Kagumi dropped the teacher, who ran to the other side of the room. Enara turned toward the teacher's desk and put her bag on top of the table. She then rifled through the enormous bag for a few minutes before pulling out a large pork bun wrapped in a piece of plastic wrap. "Here you go Miss Annoying (Moon_- chan: Opps… Enara you slipped from Hinata to yourself… teehee_)," Enara said her irritation apparent in her voice.

Kagumi smiled as she pounced on the food that Enara held out to her. As she un-wrapped the still warm food she sighed as though it had been a longtime since she had last eaten anything. The truth was though that Kagumi's body burned calories at an accelerated rate therefore making her constantly hungry as well as cool to the touch. As she bit into the steaming bun her eyes glazed over in pleasure. "Mmmm… this is good," she said around a mouthful of food. Enara smiled, but she didn't say anything at all. She turned around and glided to her desk where she proceeded to gracefully sit down again.

After Kagumi had finished eating she too returned to her desk and then announced to the still cowering Kakshi, "You can return to teaching your lesson now sensei." With that being said she leaned back in her chair and put her combat booted feet on top of her desk.

Regaining some of his lost composure as he walked to up to his desk, where just moments before he had been accosted by Kagumi. "I'm so glad that we have your approval to continue with our class," the teacher said glaring at his rebellious student. Then he smiled as he pulled out a large stack of papers, and as he handed them out he joyfully said, "Pop Quiz!"

Amidst the groans heard from the rest of the class everyone heard Kagumi shriek, "What! My first day here and you hand out a Pop Quiz. What the hell is this?"

Kakshi replied, "This isn't Burger King, you can't have it your way."

"Well I want it my way, sensei." Gaara groaned behind Kagumi, he was at a loss for words when it came to how to deal with people. Enara shook her head, hearing Gaara groan behind her, Kagumi turned in her seat and while glaring said, "Oh! Shut up!"

All the girls in class save Enara, Tamari, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and of course Kagumi gasped in surprised outrage. They had never seen anyone tell Gaara, one of the hottest guys in school, to shut up. In the back of the room Masica, one of Gaara's fan girls, said in a condescending tone, "Who the hell do you think you are! No one talks to Gaara-kun that way without getting beat to a pulp by the Gaara-kun Fan Club."

Kagumi grinned; she had been waiting for a fight ever since her motorcycle's battery had died. She laughed. "I'm Kagumi Sahara, and frankly I couldn't care less whether he's hot or even if he was some kind of prince. However, I won't tolerate people laughing at me unless I mean to be funny." Kagumi glanced at Enara, who was struggling not to laugh. "Well are we going to get on with this stupid quiz or not?" Kagumi grumbled.

As she finished speaking Kakshi placed the face down on her desk. Five minutes later when he finished passing the quizzes out he turned to the class and said, "Begin now!"

Kagumi flipped the paper over the paper in front of her and groaned. The entire thing was math. To boot it was math she could do in her sleep, was this some kind of joke? She flew through the problems on the page as though they were nothing more than elementary mathematics. When she had finished she raised her hand and said, "Done sensei."

Kakshi looked up from the book he was reading and nodded, but then returned his gaze to his book. Kagumi looked around to find that Enara too had completed the stupid quiz and was now wool gathering. Kagumi deduced that she did that a lot. Looking at her now Kagumi noted that Enara wore the school uniform to the exact specifications that they were supposed to worn as though she was in the military. It was then that the bell rang to signal the end of class. Kagumi looked around her, as Enara stood up about to leave the room, Kagumi grabbed her hand, "What's the next class?"

Enara gently tugged her hand out of Kagumi's grasp and smiled mischievously, (_Moon-chan: Enara you did it again! Enara: Did what again? [Looks at story] Oh! That. I wanted to spice it up a bit. Moon- chan: [sigh] what am I going to do with you?_) "We have martial arts class." With that Enara walked out the door of the room without a backward glance.

Moon- chan: What do you think?

Gaara: It needs work…

Moon- chan: no it does not! (Glares at Gaara)

Kagumi: Gaara! (Glomp)

Gaara: I thought you didn't like me…

Kagumi: I do like you, but that is explained later (kisses Gaara on cheek)!

Moon-chan: Ewww… guys get a room!

Kagumi and Gaara: Je ne! _Later!_

Moon- chan: please R&R I have to go talk to my sister Shade Sparda… maybe she can stop Enara from killing Iruka. Sayonara until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon- chan: Hey I'm back!

Naruto: Why didn't you update yesterday evening?

Moon- chan: Ummm… I was busy. Yeah that's it I was busy.

Naruto: You're lying…

Moon- chan: (indignant) I am not!

Naruto: Yes you are.

Sakura: NA-RU-TO!

Naruto: Gotta run…

Moon- chan: (sweat drop) I wonder what that was all about? Any who can someone do the disclaimer?

Tamari: Monzepelmoon does not own any of the characters except for Kagumi and Enara! Shikamaru get your lazy ass over here…

Moon-chan: (confused) everything is going crazy here… Please enjoy this chapter… Shade deal with them please.

Wicked Modern

Chapter 2

Kagumi walked into the dojo like classroom and smiled she knew that she would get the fight she wanted during this class. The person she fought would lose, but that suited Kagumi just fine.

As Enara entered the room so did all the popular guys, who came in from the opposite side of the room. When Enara saw Naruto among the group of boys she went immediately to the corner that was furthest away from him. Kagumi watched all of this with an eyebrow raised quizzically. She knew that something was going on right there, but before she could say anything a tall man with long white hair came in with his nose buried inside a magazine. Over the top of the magazine the man, who was apparently the teacher, said, "Positions." He didn't even bother to look up from his "reading" until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What is it," he asked still not taking his eyes off the rag.

"Sensei, we ummm… have a new student," Enara said softly from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, Sensei," a sarcastic voice sneered from behind him as he finally put the magazine down.

Jiraiya turned around to come face to face with the one teenager he hoped never to see again, the editor of his books. When he saw the young woman his face turned bright red. "So, how is the next book coming?" Kagumi stood with her arms crossed under her chest and her ebony eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth.

Jiraiya's face became even redder as he muttered, "Research."

Enara watched this exchange with questions clear in her grey eyes, "Ummm… do you two…uh… know each other?"

Smiling Kagumi nodded and then turned to the still blushing teacher, "Alright you prev. you should get back to teaching or you might lose both your jobs."

Kagumi turned her back on Jiraiya, and started to walk away. When she was no more than two feet from where she had stood, Jiraiya threw a practice shudiken at the back of the young woman's head. Just before the blunted blade could hit her in the she whipped around and snatched the weapon out of mid-air. Raising an eyebrow Kagumi looked at the blunted shudiken. She shook her head and then spoke in a loud venomous voice, "Did you really think to catch _me_ unawares?"

"Teresa has taught you well," Jiraiya said, "but I wonder can you beat one of my students."

Smiling Kagumi said, "Sure I'm up for a fight, but I wonder if your students are up for the challenge of a fight with me."

Nodding his head as though in agreement at what Kagumi had said, but then turned toward the other assembled students and made an announcement to them, "Who of you would like to fight Miss Sahara?"

Before anyone could answer though the a fore mentioned young woman spoke again, "Oh! No you don't. I get to choose who I fight and that would be… that blue- haired- emo- puss bag right over there," she pointed at Saskue. All the girls except for a few of them gapped her; they couldn't believe Kagumi's audacity.

Jiraiya smiled as he said, "So, be it." Saskue walked forward his face grim, as though he knew what was going to happen next.

Kagumi and Saskue faced each other in the center of the dojo, and bowed to one another then took their stances as they circled. Then suddenly Kagumi broke out of her form and started hopping and twitching her nose like a rabbit singing, "Bunny Dance," over and over again to the annoyance of everyone around her except Enara who was trying to suppress her laughter, and maintain her cover. Saskue freighted to the right of Kagumi, but she didn't bother trying to block the blow because she knew that it wasn't what he was trying to do. When he went to the left to punch her in the abdomen she jumped back. As he was about to fall over from the force of inertia, Kagumi grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder then put her foot on his chest to keep him from rising off the floor. Dusting off her hands she sighed, "That was over way too quickly. Why didn't you warn me that he was mediocre before the fight?"

"I thought maybe he would learn a lesson about seeing through deception, but apparently he couldn't see through that annoying technique of yours." Finally able to breathe without laughing Enara walked forward her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Wow! That was awesome. I haven't seen something that funny in weeks." (_Moon- chan: Ugh… Enara you did it again [face palms]_)Then the bell rang for lunch, and then to go home, Kagumi just happened to start school on a half day.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon-chan: Well play rehearsals are officially killing me!

Naruto: What do you mean? I thought that you liked to act.

Moon-chan: The thing is that I'm not acting this time… I'm stage managing.

Naruto: (Laughing)

Moon- chan: (deadly soft voice) Naruto-kun, do you want to die?

Naruto: (Stops laughs abruptly, and sweat drops) No…

Enara: You do know that Moon- chan and are the same person, Naruto, right? (From behind with a kunai in against his neck)

Naruto: (Gulps) I thought that you were Hinata- chan's alter- ego…

Enara/ Moon-chan: Well I guess that you haven't read the other chronicles about me… I'm her alter- ego in this story only.

Shade: Christina, stop torturing Naruto and get on with the story already!

Moon- chan: Jerrie! Why did you just tell everyone my real name!

Shade: (face palms) Monzepelmoon does not own Naruto just the idea for this story and Kagumi and Enara.

Moon- chan: (whispering to reader) btw Shade is also known as Kagumi … (sees Shade looking and runs away)

Wicked Modern

Chapter 3

The next day at lunch, Kagumi walked out into the school courtyard, her backpack slung over her shoulder. As she was about to walk out of the school courtyard she noticed Enara, the girl everyone at school called Hinata, sitting under a tree watching everyone walk by her with fascinated eyes. Kagumi walked over to where she sat to check if she had any food on her, Kagumi was hungry yet again. When Kagumi came near enough to Enara to be within ear shot her stomach let out a loud gurgle, signaling its displeasure at not being full of food. At hearing this Kagumi started poking it, and with each consecutive poke she hissed at her stomach, "Shut up you bastard!" As she said this Enara smiled, it was the sort of thing that her late twin Umi would have done.

"You hungry, Kagumi?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yup! But you'll have to wait. The normal crew hasn't arrived yet so…um…yeah," said Enara blushing. Just as she finished speaking Naruto, Gaara, Saskue, Sakura, Tamari, Shikimaru, Konkuro, and the rest of the Rookie nine ( _Moon- chan: excluding Hinata, cause she is supposedly Enara, but she isn't really_) trooped over to the tree, with a huge crowd of girls following close behind.

"Is that the rest of your lunch crew," Kagumi asked her eyebrows.

Blushing even deeper Enara nodded. As Enara's friends neared Kagumi plopped herself down on the grass next to Enara to watch this strange lunch party unfold. A few seconds later the large lunch party too dropped to the ground, all of them looking expectantly at Enara. Enara gave a shy smile as she produced from her bag enough bentos to feed the entire group, and each box lunch was somehow filled with each person's favorite foods.

The gaggle of girls that had been following the lunch group, before they sat down, stopped short of the shade of the tree, their eyes all zeroing in on Kagumi who was contently munching on an eggroll. Massica, the leader of the Gaara fan club, spoke her bright blue eyes icy, "What the hell is that doing over there?"

'_OOO, another fight_," Kagumi thought. As her smile filled with untold malice, "You want a fight, Bitch? Come and get it, then maybe you'll provide more of a challenge than emo boy." Kagumi stood up her eyes a black hole of pure hatred.

Realizing suddenly that she had awakened a rabid wolf, Massica tried to stall for time by asking the first thing that came to her idiot blonde head, "What's your name?"

Knowing that her opponent was terrified Kagumi smiled and advanced forward until she was in the girl's face. "My name is Kagumi Sahara."

The girl's eyes got wider with terror. "T-t-t-the K-K- Kagumi S-S-S-Sahara," the girl squeaked.

"Yup."

"You can't be, I mean you're just a kid."

"I'm a damn good fighter," growled Kagumi her black eyes flashing dangerously. "Call me a kid again if you want me to open a can of whop ass on your scrawny behind!" Massica's terror if being beaten to a pulp finally scared her and the rest of the fan girls into running away.

"So, you're a famous UNFC fighter," hissed Saskue in anger.

Turing around to face him Kagumi shrugged and went back to chowing down on the grub that Enara had provided.

"Aww... leave her alone Saskue she just saved us from those girls, at least for now," Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen noodles that were giving off steam. Saskue glared at Naruto, he was still pissed at being beaten by a girl.

When the group finished their lunches they all said their good-byes because "Hinata" had to run to her club meetings. The truth was though that "Hinata" was leaving the school grounds to find more information on a murder that she was helping to solve. "Hinata" was part of the International Teen Crime Scene Investigation Squad or ITCSIS. In the United States a young man with auburn hair and blue eyes was murdered. No one knew how or why, but everyone knew either one of two things about the victim, he was gay or he was the partner of Destiny Tourza.

Destiny Tourza was one of the ITCSIS's top two agents, the other was Enara Sakria, Hinata was just her cover, so that she did not give herself away.

Moon- chan: sorry to leave this at a cliff hanger, but I have class in the morning so until then please R&R. I will update soon...Yawn……

Shade: Well she is already asleep so Sayonara until the next chapter is up!


	4. Chapter 4

Moon- chan: Sorry that I didn't post for so long. I had this huge research paper, and I went home and got mugged by Shade.

Shade/ Kagumi: What now bitches!

Moon- chan: Sis… shut up, please.

Shade: Never!

Moon- chan: Well I guess that I have to deal with her being hyper today.

Shade: SOMEONE DO THE FREAKIN' DICLAIMER OR I KILL YOU! GARRA YOUR ONE SEXY MAN!

Moon- chan: Stop yelling…urgh.

Ino: Monzepelmoon does not own Naruto just the idea and her two fan characters for this story.

Wicked Modern

Chapter 4

Enara slipped out of the archery club room wearing her usual black mini with thigh high leather boots that had no heels on them, she also wore a deep purple bustier with a lacy white peasant blouse with cap sleeves underneath. As she left the room she looked both ways before running up the stairs to the roof. No one knew about the headquarters that stood above the school invisible, no one that is except for Enara.

Enara entered her room and turned on all the monitors and then she put on the head set and spoke into it, "Hawk online, give me the down load…White Rose."

"Hawk, we've got a problem…"

"What would that be?"

"The crime scene was wiped clean, in other words no evidence."

"Damn," Enara stared at the multiple monitors around the room biting her nail. "Alright, send me the photos and if you can manage it the body with the autopsy reports."

"Sure thing, Hawk."

"Hawk, signing off." Enara stood up, her blue- black hair swaying as she paced. She then turned to the monitors and picked it up. The monitor had a touch screen so Enara's hands flew bringing up the files of all the members of the squad in Japan. She had a feeling that she was going to need all the help that she could get, but first she had to do a little background check on each person.

The files came up on the touch pad by rank as they loaded; Enara skimmed the News report that gave some of the details of the crime. When the data was fully loaded Enara quickly glanced at the files, and was forced to do a double take because one of the names, she couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her… Destiny Tourza was in Japan. Enara quickly tapped on the file to open it, and she then proceeded to scroll down through the information and found what she was looking for… aliases. The alias that she used was Kagumi Sahara.

XXX

Kagumi walked into the school the next morning, and she found Hinata was waiting for her next to her locker. "What's up, Hinata?"

Her face grim Enara said in a low voice, "We need to talk." Surprise filled Kagumi's ebony eyes as Enara grabbed her arm and dragging her brought her to the secret HQ.

"Where the hell are we," Kagumi asked glaring around a room that was filled with computer monitors.

"We're inside an invisible, sound proof, and high- tech HQ…Last night I was looking through some files, and found yours, Destiny Tourza, amidst them. What the hell are you doing in Japan?"

"I'm here for revenge duh! Who the hell are you, and how the hell, do you know my name," Kagumi/Destiny hissed as she leaned up against the wall of the room.

"Isn't it obvious? Who other than you has access to other agents' files other than the adult equivalent of our organization?"

Destiny's eyes went wide in disbelief. "You can't be, I mean, aren't you supposed to be in Europe," Destiny asked trying to take control of the situation.

Enara was having none of the idiocy. "A murderer is out there and you're after revenge! You can't be serious; you should be focusing on finding the person who killed your partner to lock them away, but Nooooo… You want to beat the bastard to a pulp. Turning vigilante on us now, huh, Destiny?"

"No, I'm not," Destiny grounded out her eyes black ice.

Enara laughed, a merry tinkling like that of chimes being blown in the wind. "I know you aren't, but you know revenge still isn't the way to go even if whoever this son of a bitch is murdered some you cared about."

"I know," answered Destiny with a heavy sigh. "But… before we bring whoever the bitch is in I'm going to rough her up at least a little bit," she said this with an evil grin, "if not more so." Nodding Enara smiled too. At the sound of a beeping coming from one of the monitors Enara spun around to face the screen, a few clicks of the mouse brought up a group of reports that Enara had asked for. "What's that," Destiny asked, peering over Enara's shoulder at the monitor that Enara was staring at so intently.

"It's the information that I requested from my informant in the states. Come to think of it, that should be arriving soon," Enara said thoughtfully.

"What should be coming soon?"

"Oh! Ummm… nothing," Enara said just as she realized that Destiny was still in the room.

"Yeah, right! If it really was nothing then you wouldn't look as though you were caught cheating on a test. Now spill, what will be arriving soon?"

Sighing heavily, "Enochi's body will be arriving here shortly."

Destiny's eyes went wide, "You've got to be kidding me. You're bringing a body into a school building."

Enara smiled sheepishly, "I've never trusted any autopsy, but my own. I found many morticians miss a lot of biological, anthological, and forensic evidence when they dissect the body."

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Enara touched a button next to her and found a large black body bag on a stretcher. Destiny glanced at the body bag once and then bolted out the door.

Moon- chan: So, what does everyone think?

Hinata: So Enara is the star here not me, right?

Moon- chan: Yes, is that alright, Hina-chan?

Hinata: That's fine… I don't think that I would be able to do what has to be done in this story without her help.

Enara: Awe… That's so sweet of you to say Hina-chan.

Hinata: (blushing)

Naruto: I think that there needs to be more about me, I mean this is a fanfiction about me right?

Shade: No… no Naruto this is not a fanfiction about you. This is about other people. Just because the anime and the manga are named after you does not mean that everything is about you… BAKA!

Naruto: (hiding behind Moon-chan) don't let her kill me!

Moon-chan: Well, that's it for this chapter…please R&R while I stop my sister from killing Naruto-kun.

Shade: REVIEW, or I will send my army of squirrels to kill you!

Moon- chan: SHADE!

Hinata: Until next time… (looking for a place to hide)


	5. Chapter 5

Moon- chan: So this is going to be chapter five… and I managed to get to my sister before she ordered her army of rodents to kill anyone.

Shade: They are not rodents! You're the first one to die now, they are my minions!

Moon-chan: What did I do to deserve this?

Shade: You learned to write something entertaining, BAKANE!

Moon-chan: Not you too…I don't want to deal with Excalibur in this story…

Naruto: Who?

Moon- chan: Never mind, someone do the disclaimer please!

Shikimaru: Monzepelmoon does not own Naruto or CSI, just the idea behind this story and her fan characters… man this is such a drag…

Shade and Moon- chan: I WISH I WERE A CLOUD (rolling on the floor laughing)

Everyone else: (sweat drop)

Shikimaru: Troublesome women…

Wicked Modern

Chapter 5

Massica watched as Kagumi ran by her, not realizing that she was being watched. "Destiny, Destiny," Massica hissed under her breath, "hope you're ready for the loss of another friend."

Unknown to Massica there was a figure hiding in the shadows.

XXX

The next day as Destiny entered the school yard to almost be run over by a group of fan girls running to the gate to mob the boy that were entering the courtyard. Destiny her black eyes flashing dangerously pushed through the crowd until she came face to "the boy" with her hands on her hips, "You guys couldn't take a side entrance, could you?"

Laughing Gaara answered her, "Of course not." He continued smiling, "Especially when we get to see your irritated face when we finally fight our way this horde." If it was possible Destiny's scowl only became darker. Glaring Destiny stalked away to find Enara to see if she had found out anything new regarding the case since yesterday.

When she found Enara she saw that she had changed her hair up a little. In Enara's hair were thin silver chains interwoven into small braids spun throughout Enara's long, waist length hair. "Hinata, uh…umm… did you find out anything? Anything new, I mean?"

"About that thermo you couldn't figure out, you mean," Enara replied with a consealed smirk on her face.

"Yes, did you find anything new on the _history_?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until later for the deets," Enara answered as her eyes motioned meaningfully toward the present company.

Just then the boys all came into the room, and when they saw Enara they all stopped dead. Not onw of them understood what they were seeing. Naruto was the first to recover his voice, "What the hell did you do to her," he yelled rounding on Destiny.

"Oh! Nothing really, just brought out her inner Goth Bitch is all," Destiny answered Naruto with a grin on her face. While the two were butting heads, Enara noticed that each and every one of her friends all had the distinct tattoo of the thorny vines encircling their left wrists. She started to worry her bottom lip as she thought about the similar one that encircled her own, but hers was currently covered by a large bangle. Destiny's identical tattoo was covered by arm warmers. '_You have got to be kidding me! I unwittingly surrounded myself with all of my subordinates._' Enara started to chuckle, she hadn't even had a chance to look at the files that she had been sent about them.

"What's so funny, Hinata?" Destiny asked her auburn eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh! Nothing, Kagumi, just thinking is all."

XXX

Meanwhile:

Massica found another look- a- like of her long time crush. She smiled her face lighting up with pure madness. Massica started to follow the young man, not even thinking that another murder would put her behind bars, at the very least any way. All she could think about was the fact that if there was only one of _him_ then maybe just maybe he would choose her, and if he didn't well that was an easy fix. It was all just a matter of time now.

Moon- chan: I know, I know… you should always leave the culprit ambiguous and not let the reader know who the person killing people was, but hey I like to break the mold some times. What did everyone think?

Naruto: Why do you write me as though I'm an idiot?

Moon- chan: You don't want me to answer that question.

Naruto: Yes I do!

Shade: It's because you are an idiot, now shut up you Baka!

Moon- chan: O.o … what is going on here? Please R&R, thank you until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon-chan: This chapter, we're heating things up a bit. Everyone hold onto your seats things are going to start to hit the ground running.**

**Shade: What the hell are you talking about (bored)?**

**Moon-chan: Introducing chapter 6…**

**Shade: I see then get on with people are tired of hearing you talk. **

**Ten Ten: Monzepelmoon does not own Naruto, just the plot of this story and her fan characters.**

**Moon-chan: "Let the bodies hit the floor…"**

**Shade: You've been hanging out with Dsirion too much.**

**Moon-chan: No, actually… that song is just really catchy.**

**Shade: (Rolls eyes) On with the story.**

Wicked Modern

Chapter 6

Enara had just walked into her new room when her cell phone started to ring urgently. Enara tapped the ear piece in her ear and said into the microphone, "Hawk here, what is it?"

"We've got another body sir. This one matches the description of the homicide that happened in the U.S. a month ago. What do you want us to do?"

"I want the whole area blocked off, do not, I repeat do not do anything until I get there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," with that the phone went dead.

"Damn it," Enara hissed as she grabbed her keys and her crime scene kit. As she ran down the hall she remembered that she should probably bring Destiny along so that she could get statements and handle the press while she dwelt with the body. "Hey Kagumi, we've got to run down town. Meet me at my car in five; bring the mean face with you." (**A/N: Mean face means bad cop**)

Exactly five minutes later Enara started her car and the two young women sped down town to deal with this new murder on the growing list that was appearing all over the world. The only connection that they had between each of the murders was that each victim had red hair and blue eyes and they were all male. The reason behind the multiple murders still eluded the two brilliant girls. As they sped down town, Enara filled Destiny in on everything that was in the file as well as what she suspected on the cause of the case. None of the information was pretty, especially because it all lead to one person in the end, and they couldn't figure out the reason behind that either, the person that that the clues led to was none other than, Gaara. Enara kept thinking that whatever the reason behind the deaths had something to do with him, but he wasn't the one that killed these innocent people so the last thing that they had to do before they went back home was send home was send out an executive order to Gaara to get him to meet them so that they could interrogate him before their superiors got the unsuspecting agent.

XXX

They arrived at the scene to find that the very person that they had both been thinking about having something to do with the murder, but he was being treated by a paramedic. "Damn it, we didn't bring disguises, did we?" Destiny hissed as the midnight black lexis came to a stop. Enara smiled and pulled out of her bottomless bag, two blond wigs as well as two pairs of ice blue contacts. Destiny looked at the thing dubiously. "Why the hell are they blond?"

"They're blond because they were out of jet black wigs. Sorry for making you look like a Barbie doll, but there is really no helping what type of wigs they are. So deal with it," Enara snapped as she quickly donned the wig and contacts.

"Some one's cranky," Destiny muttered as she too put the disguise on. When the wig had been put on her head Destiny got out of the car and with her camera around her neck, went over to the body that looked like her late partner Enochi, right now to the deep blue eyes staring up in a startled expression. As she started to snap pictures, Gaara walked over with his arms folded across his chest, he was frowning down at the body that looked almost as though the dead young man could be his twin. "So have you come up with a time of death?"

Knocked out of his revere Gaara turned his head to look down at the blonde that knelt next to the body. His expression changed from that of contemplation to anger, 'Who the hell is this girl, I didn't authorize her admittance to the scene,' Gaara thought. He hadn't been thinking long when an identical twin appeared next to the other carrying what looked like a portable autopsy kit. "Who the hell are you people? I didn't authorize you."

The second blond laughed, "Oh, we're nothing special. We were just sent out by international headquarters to investigate…This is the third murder of a boy with the exact same physical description."

"In other words," the first blond said. "This is now a serial murder. Sorry, but no longer in your jurisdiction." The first blond stood as the second knelt down next to the body. "You can help me gather soil samples around the body while Little Miss Science does her thing, figuring out the TOD (**A/N: Time of death**)." He glared at the two young women, who in no more than five minutes took over an investigation within his territory without even telling him their names.

XXX

The next day at school, Gaara was still seething about it, but he didn't show it. If he had shown how he felt, and Hinata would have been worried, and he didn't need her fussing over him, the last time someone had looked ill in front of her, in the group, she somehow produced a futon complete with blanket and pillow from her bag as well as two thermoses. In one thermos was chicken noodle soup and in the other was ginger and ginseng tea, which wouldn't make you feel scared until she forced cod-liver oil down your throat. Gaara shuddered, just thinking about how she got the vile stuff down Saskue's .

At the exact moment that he stopped shaking Kagumi came into the room waving a large group of envelopes around. Following behind her, came Hinata who carried, as usual, the bottomless bag. As Kagumi passed certain people she handed them an envelope. When Gaara was handed his, he quickly opened it, was curious to see what was inside. The contents of the piece of mail read:

_You are invited to:_

_Kagumi & Hinata's_

_For an epic party _

_Where:_ _313 Sakura Lane_

_When: Saturday 2:00pm- 10:00pm_

_RSVP by: Thursday by talking to Kagumi or Hinata_

Gaara stared at the invitation in disbelief. Hinata lived with Kagumi and right next door to him! It would be an understatement to say that he was shocked. Enara watched with suppressed mirth as her classmates opened the envelopes. It was hilarious to watch them realize that she and Destiny lived together. Throughout the rest of the week people given an invitation all RSVPed. Enara found Destiny at their usual meeting place, after Enara's club meetings. As the two girls left the school they didn't notice the person that followed them out, that is to say that the person didn't notice that they knew they were being followed.

On Saturday the guests arrived for the Party, all of them marveling at the size of the house, but none of them more so than Naruto, whom still found it hard to believe that since meeting Kagaumi, Hinata had changed. He had noticed that she was a lot more outgoing than usual. Hinata used to be so shy and timid, but Naruto didn't see any evidence of that in her present demur. Naruto had been filled in by Gaara about the two mysterious blonds at the crime scene. 'Who were those two, and who sent them to mettle in the law of Japan,' Naruto thought as he walked amidst the party goers looking for the hostesses. He found Kagumi in the dance hall setting up a playlist, but Hinata was nowhere to be found. "Hey, Kagumi, nice place you've got here."

"Thanks," she answered not even looking up from what she was doing.

"Ummm… " Naruto said uncomfortably. "Where's Hinata?"

"Oh! She'll be down in a bit, she said that she had something that she needed to finish before she joined the party. I bet its homework too." Kagumi said thoughtfully as she worked.

"Oh! Okay…I was wondering Kagumi is this party chaperoned by any chance?"

"Yep," Kagumi answered getting up from the ground. "My Guardian, Teresa is here and if any funny business goes on she'll end the party on the spot. I hope no one tries anything of that nature, I'd hate to what would happen should anyone sass her." Kagumi shuddered as she remembered Teresa's cure for a bad attitude, cod-liver oil. "Oh, there's Hinata now," Kagumi said pointing behind Naruto. Kagumi nearly laughed out loud at the reaction Naruto had to Hinata's outfit, his eyes were bugging out of his head and he was drooling, but he wasn't the only one doing so. Hinata looked completely different than she had at school the previous day, she wore her long black tresses curled and tousled softly about her head. For clothing she wore a netting top with a black tank top over it. She also wore a matching pair of netting leggings with a black mini skirt. Around her neck was the kanji symbol Ai on a black ribbon choker. On her feet were black kitten heeled suede boots.

"Wow!" was the only word anyone could think of for this new version of Hinata that stood before them all. It was at that moment that the rest of the boys showed up and the attention was taken quickly away from her as a mob of girls tried to rush the just entering boys, that is all the attention was taken from staring at her save for, Naruto's who was still admiring what he saw.. Destiny/Kagumi came up behind Naruto and hit the back of his head, "Yo, Blondie, it's rude to stare. Get your eyes back into your head." Destiny was trying not to laugh, this was the first time that anyone had ever seen Enara look like, well Enara instead of her alias Hinata. "Hey everybody let's get this party stared…Hey you there, near the stereo system get away from it or DIE." This entire speech Destiny said from the top of a table that she had jumped on top of at the beginning of her tirade.

Blushing furiously as she slipped back into her shy alias's persona, Enara ran up to the table to make a show of "trying" to pull Destiny off the table which she "failed" to do. As Enara "gave up" Teresa, Destiny's guardian entered carrying what looked to be a bottle of vodka, but it was actually a soda from Russia that she was completely addicted to. To anyone that was looking at her though it looked like she was an alcoholic, but this whole thing was staged to freak people out. "My guardian doesn't mind how many parties I have as long as I have them cleaned up," Destiny said mischievously as she leaned down to pick something off the table. "Boys, look at your uniforms," and everyone burst out laughing because she held in her hands a giant Barney suit, and a resounding groan echoed through the room.

Meanwhile: Massica plans her next move as she skulked through the upper floors of the manor looking for evidence that the people who were hosting the party down stairs were not who they said they were. She walked around for an hour before she came to an ebony door with an onyx handle; she quietly opened the door to the room. Inside the walls were black with flecks of sliver paint splattered here and there. As she stepped into the room the "Nightmare before Christmas" soundtrack started to play softly. Massica walked over to the ebony nightstand which stood next to a black draped four poster bed made out of the same wood. On the small table sat a picture of "Kagumi" with a boy who looked a lot like Gaara except for the fact he didn't have Ai tattooed to the left side of his forehead. This one picture confirmed Massica's suspicion about who the two girls really were. She had found what she had wanted so she inconspicuously left the party.

Just as Massica left Destiny went around the room that the part was in and handed out the sleepover notifications to the select few who she could tolerate. As the last few stragglers left the manor, Destiny forced the boys into their respective Barney suits to clean up the mess the party had left behind. While the boys cleaned, the girls all went to arm themselves for the prank war. They filled specially modified water guns with all types of desert toppings and sauces.

Just as the boys were struggling out of the suits the girls ran into the room, sugary substances flying everywhere. Some of the boys ducked, but still got hit. Through it all Enara stood silently filming it all and trying her hardest not to laugh because Destiny had a lunatic light to her midnight eyes. When the boys dove for cover the girls fell onto their stomachs so that they could keep shooting the boys with the sweet, sticky concoction. This one-way battle went on for about fifteen minutes or until the girls ran out of ammo. When they had run out of ammo they beat a hasty retreat.

While the girls laughed at the footage that Enara had captured, the boys were doing their best to clean up the room that the girls had ambushed them in.

When Teresa, Destiny's guardian, entered the room, a smirk was on her face. "Hey, boys," she said jovially as she bore witness to the sticky scene. The boys looked from their cleaning to see what the _Adult_ wanted. "Do you boys want to get back at the girls?"

"Hell yeah," Sauske shouted, he had never been so embarrassed in all his life. Teresa's smirk only got wider.

"Well then, I have an idea on how we can do just the." As Teresa outlined her plot, not one of the boys even thought about why she was helping them gain their vengeance on the girls. It took a full hour for the boys to execute the terrible deed, but when they were finished they couldn't believe what they had just done, however, they couldn't stop laughing long enough to care.

Destiny sat on her computer getting ready to send the prank video to youtube, but before she did so she got an anonymous email from one of her informants. The email had a link and the bi-line read beneath it, _don't shoot the messenger._ Destiny clicked the link and found the computer screen now full of random pictures of her when she was baby. She looked at the pictures and progressively became more and more livid. At the bottom of the web page was a signature that Destiny knew well, Teresa's slanted scrawl.

"Teresa!" Destiny screamed as she jumped from her chair. At the sound her voice all the other jumped.

"What's wrong," asked Enara as she uncurled from a chair where she had been typing on her laptop.

"Teresa! Oh, never mind just look," Destiny sighed in exasperation.

Enara's eyes grew wide, "Oh, oh my!" Was all she could say before all the other girls crowded around the computer. The other girls all except Enara and Destiny laughed, all the pictures were of Destiny when she was a little girl, and Destiny was now officially seething. Each picture had her wearing bright pink outfits, the very same outfits that she had burned in a huge bonfire.

Suddenly, Destiny stood and grabbed a gun that was cleverly modified to shoot makeup. Enara smiled, she hadn't gotten to test her newest gun mod this was certainly exciting. Around midnight when the boys were asleep, the girls trooped into their room, each of them equipped with a makeup gun, which is all except Enara, who carried a night vision camera to document all the boys wearing makeup. The girls shot the makeup on to the boys' faces. When they had completed their mission, the group silently left the room.

**Moon-chan: Yahoo! I love a good prank war, especially if I'm just taping it.**

**Saskue: You put makeup on ME!**

**Naruto: And ME! **

**Male cast of Naruto: What the freak!**

**Girls: (rolling on the floor laughing) **

**Moon-chan: Sorry couldn't resist!**

**Shade: Yippee, for Saskue bashing, I HATE YOU!**

**Moon-chan: He knows that already, sis.**

**Shade: (chasing Saskue with a chain saw)**

**Moon-chan: OH BOY! I better go stop them… (sigh) My sister is crazy, sayonara until next time, please R&R. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Moon-chan: I know that I haven't updated this story in a while, and so I am going to post this chapter today.**

**Shade: (Yawn) What are you doing, nee-chan?**

**Moon-chan: Posting the seventh chapter of Wicked Modern, why?**

**Shade: Oh! That's great…I was wondering when you would get back to that one. **

**Moon-chan: I see, any way don't own anything, but my fan characters and such, enjoy!**

Wicked Modern

Chapter 7

The next morning as the girls ate breakfast, they heard a single shriek from upstairs. As Enara came down into the kitchen the other girls asked, "So, who screamed like such a girl?"

Smiling with a mischievous glint to her grey eyes, Enara replied, "Oh, that was just Saskue waking up to his beautiful new face." At this answer all of them burst out laughing. While they were all still laughing Teresa came in and joined in on the laughter. She thought that Saskue screaming like a girl was one of the funniest thing that she had ever heard.

"You!" Saskue screeched as he came running into the room. At this everyone else, but Destiny stopped laughing.

"What's your problem? It was just a prank, and it comes off with soap and water. So stop the whinning, unless of course you want me to beat you up again," Destiny asked hopfully.

Rolling her eyes, Enara put a stop to their idiocy, "You go wash your face," she hissed at Saskue, "and you," she said rounding on Destiny, "Stop instigating." Turning around she said loudly, "Saskue don't make me tell you twice or you will get some cod-liver oil for breakfast." At that pronouncement Saskue bolted from the room. If there was one thing that Saskue Uchiha was afraid of it was "Hinata" with cod-liver oil.

Later that day, Enara was up in her room working on the case when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

After a minute an answer came, "Ummm… Naruto."

After pressing a button to lock and conceal her lab, and any other crime scene stuff; Enara got up and went to the door. "What do you need Naruto?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving and that I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Oh- okay, see you on Monday, then," she said as she closed and locked her door, so that she could get back to work on finding out exactly how the boys were murdered. She still hadn't been able to find a pattern, other than the physical appearance.

After everyone left, Destiny came into Enara's room to find her neck deep in DNA analyses. "Find anything new?"

Blowing her bangs out of her face, Enara answered, "Not really. The only new thing I found was an inconclusive strand of hair."

"It's not mine."

"I know know that, by the way it's blond hair."

"Oh, well then any leads on who it could belong to, then?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. Can you get me the pictures from each crime scene from over there," Enara asked as she dove back into her work.

**Moon-chan: There's chapter 7, hope you liked it…R&R please, and then we can work to end world hunger…wait maybe we should switch that around…oh- well! Caio!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moon-chan: How is everyone? I've been really out of it lately. But I think I'm back in the swing of things now. Any who these next couple chapters are going to help build up to the ending of this story.**

**Shade: No, she's not giving you a spoiler so don't ask, she's just letting you know that the end is near, and for some of you it's sooner than you think *smirk***

**Moon-chan: What are you implying? *raised eyebrow***

**Shade: *smirk turns into evil grin* Nothing.**

**Moon-chan: You're plotting something…*sigh*. Well can someone do the diclaimer?**

**Konohamaru: Monzepelmoon does not own Naruto. She only owns this plot line, and her fan characters. (Moon- chan whispers in his ear) She would also like me to stress that Enara is an alter- ego of Hinata in this story.**

**Moon-chan: Thank you now on with the show!**

Wicked Modern

Chapter 8

On Monday, Destiny went into Enara's room and saw that she was sleeping in the clothes that she had been wearing the day before. _I'll just let her sleep; she must've been up all night working_.

When Enara woke up she realized that she was going to be late for school, and to boot she had to tell Destiny who the murderer was and fast before the perpetrator killed someone else.

Enara ran out of the house, not bothering to make sure that no one was watching her as she bolted to the school. Just before she could get to the street that the school was on, she was knocked to the ground, but not before she managed to hit speed dial and text one word, _trouble_.

As Destiny went into the classroom after getting out of gym, her phone started to vibrate and sing, "This is Halloween, this is Halloween." Destiny pulled her phone out and flipped it open, the message was from her partner and it only read one word.

"Shit fire," Destiny hissed as she stood up to make an announcement that would most likely piss the teacher off, but Destiny didn't give a care at the moment because she needed to save Enara, NOW, and for that she would need all the back up that she could get. "Sensei, and anyone else that does not belong to the group that Hinata-chan hangs out with, please vacate the premises." Many people in the class looked startled, Denstiny had completely dropped her alesis. "I have a urgent matter to discuss with them." As Kakashi was about to leave the room Destiny called to him, "On second thought just tell everyone to go home or something." Kakashi ran to do as the scary girl bid.

Once everyone had left except for the people that were part of the ITCSIS, Destiny started to pace, her agitation apparent in her jerky movements. "So, what is it that is so important that you have to kick the entire student body and faculty out of the building," Shikimaru asked, bored.

"Enara's been kidnapped," Destiny said her teeth clenched because she wanted to yell so bad.

"Wait a minute, why should we care that this Enara was taken," asked Saskue.

"Damn it, I keep forgetting that you all don't know what the hell is going on…Enara, you bloody idiots is Hinata."

Suddenly it dawned on them all just why it was urgent that she speak to them. Their friend had been taken. "How come Hinata, I mean Enara, was using a fake name," Naruto asked, his blue eyes sharp and determined.

"She was undercover, she is one of the agencies' best her codename is Hawk," Destiny said her teeth coming apart in an attempt to smile.

"You mean that we've been with our leading agent this whole time," Gaara asked.

Smiling Destiny removed her arm warmers to reveal her thorn and rose tattoos that branded her for who she was. "I think you should say two," Destiny said as she started to fill them in on the situation.

A few hours later the group was set up at the Manor and they were looking to see if anything that Enara had written down would help them locate her or her assailant. Then as they were looking through the notes in Enara's room Destiny's phone went off, but this time instead of her ring tone it sounded off a bunch of beeps that turned out to be morose code. "SOS…SOS…Hawk – stop – in need of help – stop – near harbor –stop – light house nearby –stop – blond bitch kidnapped me – stop – bring back- up – stop – assailant, psychotic – stop ." And then the sounds terminated.

Tamari grabbed a map and found what they were looking for, and opened up a blue print of the building that Enara had been locked up in. As they made their plans for the rescue, Enara tired to loosen her bonds to no avail. Meanwhile, for some reason Massica was planning her wedding. What she didn't realize was that her hostage had rescuers on the way.

**Moon-chan: Well…here is the end of chapter eight. I know that it's short, but I like leaving people thinking on certain things, also I wrote this last year around the time I was bogged down with deadlines for five papers! I'm surprised that I even finished it then. **

**Shade: Stop rambling and write! I don't want to hear you talking, and neither does anyone else. They just want to read the story.**

**Moon-chan: *pouting* I'll post the next chapter soon, bye- bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

Wicked Modern

Chapter 9

When Destiny and company came to the abandoned factory building that they believed held their comrade within, the red head smiled grimly. Destiny dispatched Naruto and Gaara to the back of the building while she had everyone else stand watch as she pulled out an inflatable dummy that could be programed to look like and act like anyone.

She programmed this one to look like Gaara, and then when the transformation was complete she took out a knife and held it to the throat of the automaton. Suddenly, there came a sound from behind her, and when Destiny turned she came face to face with Massica.

Meanwhile, while Destiny confronted Massica, Naruto and Gaara entered the building from the back. What they saw stopped them in their tracks; Enara lay in a puddle of blood. All over her body were cuts and gashes that were spilling the crimson liquid. Naruto rushed over to her, and saw that she was still awake even though she was in a lot of pain.

"What the hell did she do to you?" Naruto asked as he leaned down to help her sit up right.

"Well what does it looks like she did," Enara answered her grey eyes flashing as she slowly moved with Naruto's help.

"Looks like a textbook torture to me," Gaara said as he looked around the room.

"Took you long enough, now can we get out of here that murderess has another hostage, and I have a feeling she is going to kill him in the same manner as the others. That is unless we stop her."

"You are in no condition to be going after anyone," Naruto stated bluntly as he assisted Enara in standing up.

"I don't give a care whether I'm good to go or not. I will not allow that psycho- bitch to murder another person when I can stop it," She shrugged off Naruto and stumbled, nearly falling, but for the strength of her determination she would have.

As the two boys basically carried Enara out of the torture chamber they heard a gunshot, and then the sound of a fist impacting into flesh. As the two violent sounds faded the sound of footsteps were clearly audible. From around the corner came Destiny her waist length hair flying behind her. "Oh, good you got her. Now let's get out of here that Bitch is right behind me although I knocked her out for a bit," Destiny said as she caught her breath.

"We are not going anywhere until we rescue the young man that is still in that blasted building," Enara hissed from where she was leaning on Naruto for support.

"Damn it… she found another one," Destiny said as she aggregately tried to fix her messed up hair.

"Yeah, and I have no doubt he is going to look a hell lot better than I do at the moment," Enara sighed. "We need to get him out of there, and away from that psycho!"

"Naah! There is no we in this Enara! You almost got killed, and I have had enough of that shit to last me a lifetime!"

"I'm perfectly able to help with a rescue," Enara hissed.

At this Naruto grabbed Enara by the shoulders and spun her around so that she had to tilt her head back in order to look him in the eye. "Enara…Hinata, whatever your name is…you are in no shape what so ever for a rescue. You might die if we don't get you help soon, and I don't think I could take that," Naruto said vehemently.

Enara looked down and blushed; she had never thought that she would hear Naruto say something like that to her, at least not out in the open.

"Believe me, Enara, when I say that this is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you," Destiny said as she knocked Enara out.

Enara's body fell back into Naruto's waiting arms smiling for reasons only known to herself, Destiny said gleefully to Naruto in a wicked voice, "Now carry her bridal style." As Naruto lifted Enara into his arms, Destiny whipped a tiara from out of nowhere, and placed it on Enara's head. "AWE…So cute," Destiny said looking psychotic as she pulled out her cell phone and started to take pictures of Enara and Naruto.

"Now," Destiny said her demeanor completely changing, all silliness gone, "back to business." Destiny turned her back on her crew and continued to speak her voice harsh, "Naruto you and what's-his-name, guard Enara while the rest of us go rescue the hostage from Massica."

Everyone nodded, except Saskue, he wanted to be where the action was not guarding someone who had been knocked unconscious. "Why can't I help with the rescue," Saskue asked his eyes shooting daggers at Destiny.

She turned around her ebony eyes ablaze with fury. "You can't even take orders without complaint, and you expect me to let you help with a sensitive operation like rescuing a hostage. Let me ask you something, would you let yourself go if you were in my place?"

Saskue frowned, and then muttered under his breath, "No I wouldn't let myself go." He was reluctant to admit that he was wrong about something. Destiny nodded then signaled to the rest of the squad to move out.


	10. Chapter 10

Wicked Modern

Chapter 10

Enara woke to find herself laying on her bed with someone entering her room quietly as though to sneak up on her. As the person neared the bed Enara pulled a gun that she kept under her pillow, and slipped out of herbed, not noticing that her clothes had been changed and her wounds dressed. She walked to the other side of the bed, and then hissed into the ear of the intruder, "Identify yourself…or," she pressed the gun to the person's temple.

"Enara, relax it's just me. You're safe," Naruto said softly as not to startle her.

"Oh!"Enara was surprised to find herself shaking and losing her balance as she toppled forward. Turning just in time to catch her Naruto smiled as he helped her back to her bed unasked. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Destiny saving that poor boy from that psycho?"

"No, she told me to guard you along with Saskue." At this Enara's eyes went wide she hoped that Destiny hadn't done anything stupid like going alone. Seeing Enara's face Naruto quickly told her that Destiny had taken everyone else with her. Enara sighed in relief.

Meanwhile…

Destiny and Gaara infiltrated the building that Massica was holding the boy in, and what they saw did not make them the least bit happy. The boy was tied to a chair with chains, and all around him was lasers. Massica wasn't just psycho she was paranoid. Fortunately, Destiny had dwelt with this sort of thing before, and she was equipped for what she had to do.

Destiny nodded to Shikimaru and Tamari to cut the power, and then switch on the night vision goggles. The rest of the squad was outside standing watch because Massica could be back at any moment. When the power went out, Destiny jumped down from her perch in the rafters landing silently in the midst of the lasers that were powered by a generator, but that wasn't a problem. Destiny twisted and stretched until she got to the hostage. She then took out a compact mirror, and using the mirror and the lasers she cut the chains off the poor prisoner. As soon as the boy was free Destiny took out a high frequency whistle that would knockout the generator. When the whistle was blown the lasers went off and she signaled to Gaara to grab the boy and get them the hell out of there.


	11. Chapter 11

Wicked Modern

Chapter 11

Naruto helped Enara down the stairs to get to the den where everyone else was waiting; Enara still couldn't get around without help. When they entered the room, she looked around and almost tripped doing a double take. In the middle of the group was a Gaara look alike, the same one that Enara had heard about from Massica while she was being held captive. As she came in she couldn't believe her ears, the kid and Gaara were having a fight over Destiny. The two were shouting things like, "She's too good for you." And, "You can't have her, she's spoken for."

Destiny sat between the two her face full of suppressed laughter. "What the hell is going on in here," Enara shouted as she and Naruto settled on to a couch.

Destiny mouthed, "This is freaking hilarious!" Enara just shook her head as she leaned against the back of her seat for support.

"Did you get rid of Massica," Enara asked the room at large, but as she suspected no one answered, and that confirmed her fears. "Damn it all to hell," she hissed as she punched a pillow.

"From her previous patterns she'll be moving on to another country soon to continue her spree…so there is no point to search for her any longer in Japan," Shikimaru said softly from the back of the room.

Enara looked at Destiny as this information sunk into the rest of the team, they both knew what it meant, and no one was going to like it. Enara mouthed to Destiny, "You going to tell them or shall I?"

Destiny blew her bangs out of her face, her obsidian eyes filled with frustration. "Well I was hoping to on catching her before she moved on, but…" Destiny trailed off she really hated being the bearer of bad news, but before she could go on, Naruto cut on.

"We'll all go after her, that chick is CRAZY!"

"Ummm… Naruto," Enara said unconsciously reverting to the personality of her alias. "None of you can come with us. You all need to stay here," she whispered poking her index fingers together.

"Like hell are you going anywhere by yourself, you can barely even stand on your own," Naruto shouted his cerulean eyes fierce.

"Yeah, that's true, but you can't stop me from leaving if you don't know when I am going to leave," Enara stated as she gingerly stood up.

"Who says I, we won't follow you," Naruto growled at her.

Sighing Enara say back down. "Damn it! Naruto Shut up," Sakura yelled the only one other than Destiny to see Enara's distress.

"That's enough," Teresa said quietly as she entered the room. "These girls need rest, and I will not have either of them upset when they are trying to recover," Teresa said as she proceeded to grab Saskue by the back of his shirt and throw the boy out the door without so much as a grunt in effort. When this was done Teresa turned toward the rest of her charges' guests. "Would any of you like the same treatment as the trash I just threw out the door?"

Sighing, the rest of the group left with Tamari shouting at Shikimaru as usual and as usual he wasn't listening to a word that she said.

Later that day Destiny found Enara crying. Destiny was not a very emotional person, that is to say she doesn't show what she is feeling much, so, Enara's display of emotion kind of creeped out the red head. "What's wrong, ne?"

Enara looked up her grey eyes resembling a cloudy sky. "Naruto is mad at me, and –hiccup- he won't even talk to me –hiccup- Destiny –hiccup- what am I supposed to do?"

Destiny raised an eyebrow; she was at a loss about what to say to her friend. "What's the problem," Teresa asked as she came into Enara's room. Destiny reiterated what Enara had told her. "Don't worry about it. Enara, these things have a habit of clearing themselves up. Now come on our flight to Australia is leaving soon, and we need to get to the airport."

Nodding, but still crying Enara started to pack up what she would need as Destiny left the room to finish her own packing.


	12. Chapter 12

Wicked Modern

Chapter 12

Naruto and Gaara arrived in Sydney to find that Enara and Destiny were blatantly advertising their presence to the entire country or continent, whatever ya want to call it. "What are they thinking," Naruto hissed his eyes wide with worry.

"They're probably setting a trap for Massica," Gaara said, but at the same time he was pissed too about how Destiny could disregard her own safety.

Meanwhile, Enara was in her dressing room looking in the mirror trying to get her opaque eyes to stop tearing up. She was still torn up about Naruto. Enara's eyes were bright red because she had been crying since she last saw him. Destiny came into the room with her make-up kit. "Okay, Enara that's enough of that. I know you are still all broken up over your fight with Naruto, but if we are ever going to end this and get on with our lives then we have to put on the show." Enara nodded as she hurriedly dashed her tears away.

Massica sat in the front row of the concert hall with a smirk on her face because she thought that her new quarry did not know she was there. She didn't know that she was being watched, and for that matter neither did the girls.

Naruto and Gaara watched from the rafters of the hall their eyes taking in every small detail. "Gaara, what are we going to do about that psycho, I mean she is right within striking distance of them," Naruto hissed his blue eyes changing to scarlet for a moment, a trick of the light perhaps?

"I know what you mean, but remember what Juriya- sensei said about the object of surprise."

"I know," Naruto answered cursing. "But if anything happens I'm going to blame myself you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Now shhh… the show is beginning."

The lights went down and then the strains of a song started. In the center of the stage stood Enara spot lighted in a beautiful indigo gown, and she starts to sing. "Listen to your heart…Listen to your heart." (_A/N: I don't own the song it is by Cascada._) And as the drums started playing and the entire stage came into full light Destiny came out playing a guitar, a huge pair of scissors strapped to her fishnet clad thigh as she walked on stage.

Naruto quickly scanned the entire stage to find the drummer and his jaw promptly dropped.

"Gaara, look at the drummer," Naruto whispered.

"Shit," was he got by way of an answer. The reason behind this was that the boy that they had helped rescue back in Japan was sitting at the drums. "I know there's something in the wake of your smile/ I get emotion from the look in your eyes/ yeah/ Swept away and nothing is what it seems/ Feels like you're falling into your dreams/ guitar solo." As Destiny played her guitar accompanied by the keyboarder and the drummer she walked up to Enara, and momentarily blocked Enara from view as she "altered" Enara's costume. The tempo sped up, and Enara started to sing faster.

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you/ Listen to your there's nothing else you can do," and then song went on until the end with Naruto staring at Enara who was now clad in a princess Ai style dress.

"Ya'll ready to ROCK," Destiny shouted into her mike. A resounding cheer went through the crowd.

"Alright then, now how would you like to hear another song?" Another cheer went through the throng. Enara smiled as she started another song…(_A/N: This song belongs to Selena Gomez_ ) "How you choose to express yourself it's all your own andI can tell/ It comes Naturally/ Mmm…it comes Narutally/ you are, you are/ The thunder and I am the lighting." The song continued, but as Enara sang the rest she had to doge blows from Massica as well as protect the drummer from harm, all the while making the audience believe that it was all part of the show, and then Naruto and Gaara appeared on stage. The battle went on, but now they were on the offensive.

"Good Night Sydeny," Destiny shouted into a microphone as she cuffed Massica.

FIVE WEEKS LATER:

"Hinata, HELP," Kakshi shrieked as he ran away from Destiny who was again trying to abuse him because she was hungry, but before Enara could get up to give her some food, Gaara grabbed her and shut her up with a kiss. Enara could not stop laughing at the fangirls' faces because of what Gaara was doing. Still laughing Enara herself was pulled into a kiss by her beloved Naruto.

FIN

Endnote:

Massica went to jail for life, and found out that she only liked Gaara because she thought he was a she.

**Moon-chan: I hope you enjoyed this journey with me. My next stories for this anime will not be up for a while and Again I want to stress that Enara is Hinata's alter ego in this story so no flamers. P.S. I'm a Naruhina fan so no worries when I actually write Enara's story out and post it you'll find out who she really ends up with. Please review and let me know what you think, until next time Sayonara! **


End file.
